Sand Stimulation
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Sakura was starting to feel like she was going crazy. Dirty dreams of the Kazekage followed by the sight of sand. Wait... [Gaara/Sakura One-shot Lemon]


**Sand Stimulation**

**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**

* * *

Standing behind one of the corridors to the hospital, Sakura breathed deeply and held her right hand to her chest, the other resting around her clipboard. "Ok!" She whispered to herself as she flung around the corner startling everyone that walked by. She was being stared at but right now that wasn't important. Eyes darting to every nook and cranny she scanned the area for any form of brown.

She narrowed her eyes when she found nothing. This was getting ridiculous. Visibly relaxing, everyone shook their heads and went on about their business. She did a quick re-scout of the hallway before doing the same behind her and walking on to her next assignment.

This had been going on for about a month now since she last visited the Kazekage in Suna on a medical mission. Maybe she was being paranoid. Maybe she was just seeing things. _Feeling_ things. But sand was everywhere. She'd just be sitting at her desk or working on a patient and spot something out of the corner of her eye only to turn and see sand vanishing in between shelves or books or beds.

She shook her head. She was going crazy. That's all. Not that that's any better of a solution.

Walking into the room of her next patient she smiled. "Hello sir, what are we looking at today?" She did it on autopilot. Patients, cleaning, wrapping, healing; all of it. It was like a second nature to her. She didn't really need to think to do it. After the war it seemed like most people had finally settled into an everyday routine and to be honest...it was boring.

She got up. Went to work. Came home; woke up and did it all over again. Nothing exciting. Minus her occasional meal or night out with her best friend and now Hokage. In which case he always got drunk and crashed at her place since it was the closest to the main bars. Come to think of it, she was going out with Naruto again tonight.

She groaned as she made her way back to her office. Standing on her tip toes she attempted to place one of her books back in its original place on the shelf. Suddenly she felt as if someone was touching her ass. Making a small screeching sound she dropped everything in her hands and turned around to back into the bookshelves covering her rear end.

No one was there.

"Ehehehe..." She laughed nervously as a few stray books fell around her from force hitting the shelf. She really was losing her mind.

She went to turn around when a strand of brown sparkling specs caught her eye at the window. She narrowed her eyes. "Sand again?" She highly doubted the dignified Kazekage would be playing these pranks on her all the way from Suna. Could his sand even travel that far away from his person?

Regaining her composure she turned around and started to pick up her mess. To make matters worse she'd been having dreams of Gaara lately. Really _good_ dreams. She blushed at the memories. She'd even came a few times in her sleep at the thought of his hands all over her.

Her mind wandered to him throughout the days more and more now as well. When she saw him in Naruto's office occasionally when she went to pick him up he'd always had his mask on. That stoic I don't give a damn mask.

Occasionally she thought she saw him smirk in her direction. She'd always blush and turned away from him hoping he didn't see. She wondered now if he noticed her thoughts of him? How often he plagued her.

Finishing her pick ups, she wandered over to her desk and sank to the seat with a sigh. "What the hell is he doing to me..." She muttered before placing her head in her arms on the desk and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

She was asleep again. He smirked knowingly. In the building across from the hospital he always, _always_ had a good view of Sakura. Her soft breath coming out at the soft movement of her shoulders. Closing his eyes he sent his sand out again. It would be his eyes; his hands.

They moved across the street, weaving around people and carts before making their way up to the hospital window of his choice pinkette. Slipping in easily he moved them around and up her chair, brushing the backs of her legs. How easy she was to turn on in her most relaxed form. He smiled evilly before letting his sand travel further up and encircling her waist.

"Hmm..." She wore a thin tank-top under her overcoat. Easy access. Had she not learned yet? Or did she really think these episodes so dismissive?

His sand moved with more force now as it wound around her right breast. Squeezing hard it invoked a low groan from the sleeping kunoichi. He chuckled. This always amused him to no end. How responsive she was. How he _knew_ her thoughts were of him. How me made sure to keep it that way.

Letting her right breast go, but not entirely, he moved more of his sand over to her left and delved into her shirt, through her bra to wrap around one already pert nipple. The sand hardened to pull at it making her gasp in her sleep as if it were only a wet dream.

Through all of his sands stimulation he'd made her come more often than not throughout the last month. Though no easy feat, her attraction to him made her sensitive to his touch. Without her even knowing it, her sand ravished her time and time again. But he longed for it to be more than against the glass. He wanted to touch her physically. For real.

And he would. Soon.

Finally he maneuvered his sand so that it lazily worked its way down her torso to the inside of her thighs, outside of her clothes. Forming a small ball pin, he pushed against her clit, hard. She screamed out and jolted awake, his sand vanishing at a seconds notice.

He chuckled softly as he watched her pant and look around. Oh the fun he had with his Sakura.

* * *

Holy shit. Holy shit. _Holy shit_.

She'd awoke to a strong sensation in her lower region. She looked around. No one was here. Again. But here she was...hot to the brink of pain for him. Again. Her dream hadn't brought her over the edge this time she realized with slight irritation. Being at work she was unable to finish the problem herself either.

That man was so infuriating and she bet he didn't even know it. He wouldn't stay out of her head! She wanted him. Horribly.

She blushed at the rush of heat between her thighs and closed her eyes with a mewl. The aftershocks of her post-orgasm had her convulsing with need.

Gripping her desk tightly she stood with gritted teeth. She picked up her things and went off to see her next patient as if nothing had happened. Her heated body was the only proof she had of the dreams repercussions.

* * *

"Naruto are you ready to-" Her words fell short as she was met with a mass of red hair with its back to her. At her entrance to Naruto's office they both turned to face her.

She immediately pushed down the permeated blush on her face and tried, tried so hard, not to run out of there screaming bloody mary at the sight of that mans gorgeous body. It was criminal to look that good.

But he was here. In Konoha. In all his grand glory. What the hell. This was not going to be good for her mind. Or body.

"G-good afternoon Kazekage-sama." Damnit. She stuttered. Baka! Baka! Baka!

"Good afternoon Sakura. And please, just Gaara." His mono-toned voice went well with his smirk. Turning back to Naruto he finished his sentence. "We'll finish discussing these matters tomorrow." Then he bowed and took his leave. Walking past her he gave her a sidelong glance and her blush deepened. What the hell was wrong with her? Shit.

"Sakura?" She jumped. Oh yeah. Naruto.

"Hehe, sorry. Are you ready to go?" Naruto stood and packed his things turning to her with a bright smile.

"Yep!"

* * *

"Naruto...if you drink that much again you won't make it past my apartment." She muttered her disapproval of him as he downed another bout of alcohol.

"Yeah, yeah. I've worked all day, so I can do as I please Sa-ku-ra." He threw an arm over her and leaned in. "So hey, Sakura. You have a thing for Gaara?"

The pinkette froze. "E-excuse me?"

Naruto suddenly busted out laughed. "Oh nothing in particular. He just seems like the perfect guy to deal with you."

"Deal with me?!" She shouted. Thankfully everyone in the bar was too loud to pay her any attention.

"Ya know..." He leaned over again. "In the sheets." Sakura harbored a the color of Gaara's hair all over her body at the Hokage's blunt statement.

"Okay. You've had enough to drink. Lets go." She flung his arm over her shoulder and started to walk him outside when Shikamaru walked up. Oh thank the gods!

"Sakura! Yo!" She looked at him gratefully.

"Will you take this lug home? I've got some things to do."

Shikamaru laughed knowingly. "Sure." Handing him over Sakura smiled her thanks and proceeded on her way.

Now that that was out of the way she could go home and get some things done in private. On her weekly outings with Naruto she never drank that much. There really wasn't a need for it. The streets were always deserted after hours as everyone was always doing what they were doing. Drinking or other such things.

Finally deciding on a short cut to her apartment she turned the corner to a darkened alley. Only lit by the moon it was always a peaceful walk.

Her mind wandered back to her favorite red haired past time. What was he doing back in Konoha? So soon at that. She had last heard that there wasn't really any reason for the Kazekage to be here as much as he had been lately. Not that she minded.

Blushing again at her earlier dream, at work nonetheless, she didn't see the rock wedged in the ground as she tripped over it.

Squeezing her eyes shut, shouting out subconsciously, she didn't actually hit the ground. She opened on eye to glance around and saw that her left arm was suspended in the air. Attached to it? Sand. Uh-oh. She must be dreaming again. But from where? She didn't remember falling asleep.

"Gaara?" She tentatively called out. The response was her back slamming against the alley wall with a loud "Oomph." from her small person. With the wind knocked out of her, she looked around. No sign of him other than the sand that was still attached to her wrist.

What was he doing?

"Gaara, you show yourself to me right this instant!" She shouted out. Yet another response...but more sand. She gasped as it wound around her body like snakes and squeezed tightly everywhere before lessening it's hold. One tendril snaked around both of her breasts and she blushed. What the hell...

Gripping her tightly to the wall the sand proceeded to penetrate all of her senses at once. Sand was _everywhere_. Groping her, pushing against her, stroking her. Her mind was at a loss. But her body...her body was alive. The heat from earlier rushed back as well as the memories. Was it really just a dream? He was here in Konoha. His sand didn't have far to travel to her from where ever he was in the village.

Suddenly she grew angry. What was he playing at?! "Gaara, you get your ass down here right now or I'll-ah!" The sand hit her straight up between her clothed legs making her eyes shut and her head turn to the side as she started panting.

More of the sand started to move up under her shirt. She gasped as it came out at her neck and pulled, successfully ripping right down the front of her shirt. Suddenly Gaara started to appear before her in his teleportation jutsu. His arms were crossed and a smug smirk rested on his gorgeous face.

"Or you'll what Sakura?"

She was still panting with one eye closed and the other trained on him. It was all she could do as the sand held her up and still, her body limp and roaring with sensitivity.

"It should be a crime for someone to look that good..." She mumbled and was cut off again when her sand restrains pulled harder forcing her closer to the wall and the ones that cut her shirt wrapped around her breasts and squeezed hard making her shout out. She was eagle spread; completely at his mercy.

"You don't look half bad yourself so hung up on my sand, Sakura." He said her name like a kiss as he slowly started walking towards her. Sakura felt her groin wetting more at the sound of his voice and the sight of him moving closer. When he finally stood in front of her he gripped her chin with his thumb and middle finger, shoving his index finger inside her mouth. "Is this what you've been dreaming about since you came to Suna one month ago?" He moved his mouth closer to hers. "My sand caressing and groping your supple body? Are you aching for my hands to touch you Sakura? I know I've been aching to touch you."

One month ago. She remembered well. The oh so wonderful one night stand that she figured the Kazekage wouldn't remember due to his heavy drinking. But she remembered. She never drank that much. She'd snuck out before he'd awoke and made her way back to Konoha in the same hour. The embarrassment of waking up to him in that state getting the best of her.

She moaned as some of his sand disappeared and was replaced with his body crushing against hers. His free hand moved up her side slowly to cup her enlarged breast through her bra. He growled appreciatively.

"Have you Sakura?" She could only groan in pleasure as his sand continued to work its magic. He laughed softly and stopped all movement. Her eyes flew to his. "Say it." Demanding wasn't he? "You didn't expect to leave me in bed alone the next morning and not be punished for it did you?"

She gasped. He knew it was her? "How..." He pushed her further against the wall.

"Say it."

"Yes, Gaara." The frustration from her lack of an orgasm earlier catching up with her, thoughts drifting away at the feel of his rock solid body against hers. "I want you. I want you so fucking-" Cutting off anything else she might have had to say with his lips furiously crashing with hers, he held back no longer. His sand let her go to drop into his arms. Immediately her arms flew around his neck pulling him closer.

He ordered his sand up to create a barrier so as not to be disturbed. Should anyone walk by they'd see themselves in a mirror.

Gripping her hair he pushed her back against the wall. "Do you have a thing for walls?" She laughed breaking the kiss.

"No, but after tonight, you're going to." He pushed his pelvis against hers swallowing her moan of surprise in another searing kiss.

Moving both of his hands down to her hips he ground into her roughly. Sakura pushed back into him with equal fever. Breathing ragged, Gaara removed his lips from hers to sink his teeth into her neck while his hands worked on removing the clothing left over from her body. He pinched and felt her skin as he went, eliciting any noise he could from those soft pink lips.

His hands moved around and under to grip her rear end hoisting her up to lock her legs around his waist. The movement of it pushing against Sakura's center. He pulled back from her and looked her over. She blushed under his stare before he groaned and kissed her again. The new friction of her now naked body making her gasp, allowing his tongue entrance to her warm mouth.

Removing his shirt he unbuckled his pants releasing his member from closed quarters. Sakura moaned her approval before gripping him and holding him at her entrance. He stopped her, removing her hand and pinning both to the wall.

"In a hurry are we?" He murmured against her skin.

She only mewled in response as he slipped two of his fingers inside of her; her heat and dripping core covering them instantly. He groaned at how ready she was for him and _only _him. Sliding his thumb over her clit he spread his fingers wide inside her and she buckled. He pushed harder until she shuddered and finally came. She called his name and rode his fingers until she came down from her high.

Wasting no time he positioned himself at her entrance once more and rubbed along her now highly sensitive folds. "Gaara..." She wanted him now. His lips crashed with hers at the immediate moment that his engorged member slammed into her awaiting body.

She shouted out once more at the blissfully full feeling of having him inside her. He let his sand roam about again and up her body to hold her wrists to the wall once more, his hands focusing on holding her in place as he took her as forcefully as possible against the wall. With every quick thrust, her breasts bounced in front of his eyes, her shoulders hitting the wall.

Sakura was surrounded by everything that was Gaara. It was so overwhelming that she came almost immediately. Gaara didn't stop the pace of his thrusts despite her constricted walls. She was so tight that he felt himself nearing himself.

Forcing another kiss on her slowly bruising lips he pushed into her deeper and harder bringing his mouth down to her nipple. Taking it in between his teeth he bit down firmly as he thrust to his climax in turn making Sakura come once more as his sand moved up to grip around her other breast. He was everywhere, not missing a single beat.

Breath stolen from the sight of a thoroughly fucked Sakura, Gaara released her and they both sank to the ground. "That was..." Sakura couldn't finish. She rested her head on his shoulder, arms to dead to move anywhere other than from her sides. Better than last time was what she wanted to say.

Gaara laughed and moved so that he was leaning against the wall, her in his lap. "I know." He looked at her. "Don't you dare leave me alone in bed again, do you understand?"

She rested her head on his shoulder with a slight nod. "So it was you all this time. I wasn't going crazy."

He laughed again, the movement making Sakura groan and sink further into him. "No Sakura, you're not crazy. But next time, at least you'll know for sure it's _definitely_ me."

Sakura smiled. "Next time."

* * *

I really wanted to make this into a story...but I didn't feel like it. Was too anxious to get it published. So here you have it. Another GaaraxSakura story from me. I hope it was enjoyable. Please let me know your feedback and I'll be sure to think of another story soon! Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
